What They Heard
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: The team finds out what really goes bump in the night.


**Yet another silly one shot that I tapped out last night as a result of glorious insomnia. Let me know if I should keep 'em up or stick to the long angsty ones. **

The team had just arrived in Houston that afternoon and hadn't even had the chance to settle in before jumping into the case. It had been a long day and they had exhausted all of their leads and energy.

"Alright everyone. Get a good night sleep. We're back here by seven sharp." Hotch says.

"Thank _God_…I haven't seen the up side of four hours in weeks." Prentiss sighs.

"Hey, where's Morgan and Reid?" JJ asks.

"They're still driving back from that ranch down south." Rossi answers.

"They won't be long. Let's just head back to the hotel and get some shut eye." Hotch says.

An hour later:

Emily is in her room trying to get comfortable but her aching muscles and the hard mattress make it a difficult task. Just as she found a comfortable position, at long last, she heard a pair of male voices carrying in from the hallway. After a moment, the door to the room next to hers slammed shut and she assumed that Reid and Morgan had made it back. She closed her eyes.

THUD!

THUD!

What the hell?

She opened her eyes and listened intently.

THUD!

_SQUEEK!_

Was there a mosh pit going on in Reid's room? She sat up intending to go over and see what the hell the problem was when she heard something that froze her in place.

Moaning.

Just when her cheeks flushed with the warmth of embarrassment, considering what Reid was probably doing with himself over there, she distinctly heard a second male voice. She couldn't make out what was being said but it was loud and urgent as a rhythmic thudding began from the wall across from her.

"Who the hell could Reid possibly….OH MY GOD…." She whispered in the dark.

Hotch was sick of channel surfing and decided to opt for silence over the pathetic excuse for television programming the hotel provided. Switching off the set he tensed, listening to the strange sounds that were coming from the room next to his. He hadn't heard Reid come back but now there was definitely someone in the room. Screaming. Hotch knew it was a pleasure-filled cry judging by the sounds that followed. He could hear distant squeaking of springs and rapping headboard as he stared at the adjoining wall in disbelief. Reid was having sex with someone in there and Hotch was willing to bet that his partner was the very man he'd been with all day.

Hotch didn't know what to do. He cringed at the men's muffled groans that carried over to his vulnerable ears. He would never be able to un-hear that. Although he had to admit that one, or both, of the men in that room was a super stud from the sound of it. Once he found himself wondering about it he shook his head and crossed his room to the door.

Entering the hallway, Hotch caught sight of JJ and Prentiss standing about ten feet from the room in between he and Prentiss's with expressions on their faces that pretty much said it all.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hotch asks, playing dumb.

They looked at him disbelieving.

"Duh. The same thing you are obviously." Prentiss whispers.

"Can you _believe_ this?" JJ asks motioning toward the door.

"I would prefer not to." Hotch says honestly.

"What should we do?" Prentiss wonders.

"_Nothing._" Hotch answers.

The girls shoot him an incredulous look.

"It's _their_ business. If it doesn't effect their work it's none of our concern." Hotch explains. "Now go back to bed. I'm sure _you _wouldn't appreciate your teammates lurkning outside your door while you…" Hotch couldn't even say it.

"Seriously Hotch? Listen to that. You really expect to sleep with those two hosting Wrestle Mania next door?" Emily asks.

"They can't go on like that forever. They'll need sleep too. Eventually." Hotch hopes.

"So we're just supposed to go back to bed after finding out that two male members of our team are going at it like rabbits?" JJ asks wide eyed.

"Well, apart from banging on the door and humiliating everyone I would say that's our only option." Hotch says.

The girls glance at each other with matching smirks.

"Go-back-to-bed." Hotch orders.

"Yes daddy." Prentiss says mockingly.

With that everyone turned and walked back to their respective rooms.

The next morning they all met for coffee and a bite to eat at the buffet before heading in. When Hotch arrived it was evident that the girls had filled Rossi in on the sexcapades of the previous night.

"It's about time." Rossi says.

"What do you mean?" JJ asks surprised.

"Oh come on. You're telling me you haven't noticed the way they are together? The teasing and smiles, how protective Morgan always is over Reid…it was only a matter of time. Hell, for all we know this isn't anything new." He says sipping his coffee.

Everyone exchanges various looks of shock and consideration at this news. They hadn't really thought about that. Just then they catch sight of the two men walking toward them. The women stifled giggles and the men their gag reflexes as they noticed that Reid was walking funny.

"Morning." Morgan said with a smile.

"Morning." They all mumbled back looking down at their mugs.

Morgan and Reid stood by the table for a moment noticing the abrupt change in their teammates behavior.

"What's going on?" Derek asked suspiciously.

Everyone sat silent shaking their heads.

"What's wrong? Was there another murder?" Reid asked.

"No, nothing like that. I think we're all just a bit…worn out." Hotch offers.

"So Reid, I see you're getting into the Texas spirit." Rossi comments.

Hotch shoots Rossi a warning glare.

"What?" Reid asks clearly confused.

"You've got the saddle sore stride going on." Rossi notes.

"Oh, yeah, I fell at the ranch." Reid says blushing.

"Apparently the Reid Effect works on horses too." Derek laughs.

Spencer smacks his arm with the back of his hand.

"It's not funny. I'm really sore." He says hobbling to join everyone at the booth.

When he sits he hisses and settles in slowly. Prentiss can't help herself and busts out laughing Everyone looks at her like she just ripped one. Offended and embarrassed.

Then, JJ follows suit nearly spitting her coffee all over. Hotch pinches the bridge of his nose painfully and Rossi smiles smugly at Reid and then at Morgan.

"I don't get it. What's the joke?" Derek asks glancing at Spencer who looks as confused as he feels.

"You don't have to lie. We all know." Prentiss admits getting a hold of herself.

"Uh, know what?" Reid asks innocently.

"We all _heard_ you last night." JJ says unable to suppress a grin.

"Yeah, and honestly, I'm surprised the worse you have is a limp Reid." Prentiss says.

Just then two bikers walk up and tap Derek on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey." Derek says with a smile.

"Listen," One of them says, "We just wanted to thank you for giving up one of your rooms last night. We really thought we were going to have to camp out somewhere."

"Not a problem." Derek says shaking his hand and taking the borrowed room key. "Glad we could help."

"Well, we'll leave you to it. Sorry to interrupt folks. Enjoy your breakfast."

With that the two men walked out toward the lobby arm in arm.

The other four connect the dots and just look at each other mortified.

"Now what were you saying you heard?" Morgan asked getting back to the conversation.

"Oh, look at that!" JJ says consulting her watch. "It's time to get back to work!"

With that, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss scuttle quickly from the booth and hustle out of the dining hall, leaving Morgan and Reid watching after them with raised brows.

"Well, that couldn't have worked out better in our favor." Morgan says.

"Yeah, I actually thought we were going to have to tell them." Reid sighs.


End file.
